


Power Rangers Enshi

by Goldstone



Category: Power Rangers, Power Rangers R.P.M.
Genre: Aliens, Alternate Universe - Future, Gen, Multi, New Planets, Origin Story
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-25
Updated: 2017-11-07
Packaged: 2019-01-22 19:55:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12489612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Goldstone/pseuds/Goldstone
Summary: After Earth was reclaimed from the Venjix A.I. by the R.P.M. Rangers. The survivors of Corinth focused on re-population... then they reached for the stars. Now, hundreds of years later on a planet in another galaxy, the people of Enshi strive to possess the old Power Ranger technology wielded by their ancestors. With the planets four nations already massively divided, an arms race of this magnitude could tip Enshi into World War.





	1. Lessons Learned

**Author's Note:**

> I originally posted this on Ranger Central, but made some changes before bringing it here.

Aurora, City Spire Corona

Professor Caldir, a perky blond woman of approximately 40 years of age, stands in the center of an Auroran classroom. Like all compartments in a city spire, this room is round and white from floor to ceiling. It’s brilliant light seeming to come from everywhere. One half of the round walls is a proto-screen. Like glass it is translucent and filters out noise but is incorporeal. The furniture all matches the room and seems to have been molded from the floors or walls themselves, as if the structure was first formed of liquid then solidified.

Circling the professor in a row of orb like chairs, are late-teenage students: three humans, and five alien. The alien students are of an ivory skinned variety, they are lithe and slender, yet peacefully slow. Their faces are mostly flat, void of protruding noses, but discernible eyes and mouths make them remarkably unique in variation, as humans are to each other. They possess ridges in place of eyebrows that swoop around either side of their heads. The males are bald where the females have long straight hair that vary in colors of yellow, green, and orange. They are a species known as The Cling, and though they have assimilated to life in Corona, their presence is highly controversial and kept secret to the world outside of the nation of Aurora.

Caldir now addresses her charges. “Alright class! You’ve had all week to study the material and prepare for oral dissertations. As is my style, I will randomly call upon you to present a random topic about Enshi history. Are you ready?” The low drum of excited responses from the students indicated they indeed were ready. It was not uncharacteristic for Auroran children to get excited, even prideful, about displays of academic achievement. Auroran culture revolves around the pursuit of knowledge, and holds intelligence in higher value than any form of currency throughout the four nations. 

“Okay… Molly, tell us about ‘Pre-Imperial Earth’.” In response to the Professor, a milky skinned girl with messy short hair, stood and recited her words… “Earth was a decisively divided world. But it’s resourcefulness and unity would be found in chaos. After an influx of invasions from extraterrestrial forces, the world would eventual unit in it’s defense, then it’s growth. First forming interplanetary bonds with Aquitar, Mirinoi and KO-35. Then devoting the world's greatest minds to the technological advancement necessary to launch a deep space mission that would over shadow Earth's previous attempts at colonization. Approximately 50 years into the global research summit, a private organization known as Alphabet Soup would unwittingly create a super A.I. known as Venjix. Venjix would spread and lay waste to 97% of earth’s population and transform the planet into a literal wasteland.”

“Very good Molly.” The Professor praised the girl as Molly let out a sigh of relief, for having remembered all of the material. “I know you all spent a lot of time studying this material, but try not to recite the official texts verbatim. Who's next…? Keg, tell us about ‘Post Imperial Earth’.” The professor said to one of the Cling students before taking her seat. The student was taller and skinnier than any of the other Cling present. He rose from his seat methodically to tower over his fellow students than softly and eloquently spoke.

“To continue where student Molly left off… during the infancy of the Venjix takeover, a single city known for it’s superior development of military arms, stood out as a stronghold for the remaining human race. Corinth survived nearly a year of nonstop attacks from the sentient robot army that rose from the evolution of the Venjix AI. After developing a series of human operated battle systems known as Power Rangers, Venjix would eventually be defeated and the humans free to repopulate and redevelop their world. Since Corinth was the only bastion of technology and it’s infrastructure still intact: it would become the capital of Earth, and the heart of the Corinthian Empire… THE planetary government.”

“Excellent!” Caldir erupted happily springing to her feet. “Walsh… tell us about the Colonization of Enshi.” “Child's play.” a gruff young man said under his breath as he stood. “Enshi was one of the first cities in the China territory to be rebuilt after the fall of Venjix and some 30 or so years later it would rise to academic notoriety. Astronomer Anton Wang would discover an inhabitable planet in Earth’s neighboring galaxy. This planet. Instead of naming it after himself, he named it after his favorite city, Enshi. Another 52 years later, approximately one hundred years after the defeat of Venjix, the Corinthian Empire launched its first colonization mission. The Terra Venture 2. 

“However… the K drive systems the TV2 had would only shorten the travel time from the Milky Way to Andromeda by 2.2 million years. The humans aboard were traveling for nearly 200 hundred years before they reached Enshi. Generations of humans came and went and Corinthian ideologies were lost. When the Venture landed on Enshi, Corinthian Imperial Law was ancient history. New factions sprung up and each had different moral standings and ideas on how the planet should be settled and governed. To avoid conflict three Nations were formed, then in year 26 a fourth Nation was founded in peaceful rebellion.”

Walsh then took his seat, annoyed, suggesting he was done with his presentation. “...okay.” The Professor sighed as she stood. “Let's move onto our four nations. Toby Why don't you tell us about our nation.” Toby silently celebrated the fact that he got the easiest topic… his home country. “Aurora is the pinnacle of Scientific progress. We claimed a portion of the planet to study and develop, uninhibited by the ideals of those who would question progress or force their moral standings on our works. We created the City Spires to best house our populations while creating as little impact on the natural environment as possible. Our research and advances are embraced by three of the four Nations of this planet, and like the Corinthian Empire, we hope to one day provide a means for our descendants to explore the cosmos. After we figure out how to reclaim the Trust I mean.” Toby said, before awkwardly taking his seat. 

“You aren’t wrong.” Caldir affirmed before pointing to another of the Cling males. “Yen, tell us about Vorishal… from your uniquely inhuman perspective.” Yen stood, considerably more stout than the other Cling, their version of a muscle head. He had a deep scar running through his face, and a ‘chip on his shoulder’ demeanor. “Vorishal is the bastard of Aurora.” He stated matter-of-factly as the other students muffled their giggles.  
“Go on…” the Professor prodded inquisitively.  
“Aurora treasures it’s pursuit of knowledge above all else. So much so you would banish your own children and loved ones who do not measure up to the impossible academic standards placed on all of your citizens. Fortunately for you elitist, on the colonies 26th year a few defectors from Banderfell reclaimed the ruins of the Terra Venture scrap yard to build a new home away from the oppression of religious fanatics.”  
The Professor interrupted “... and why was that a good thing for Aurora?” 

“So that you would not feel guilty, if ever you elitist were still capable of emotion, for sending your unwanted out into the world. Thanks to Vorishal they have a place to go.” Yen barked at his Professor.  
“Okay, say we didn’t send our 'unscholarly' to Vorishal… what kind of life could those people have here? In a society that treats IQ like status? They would be miserable, lower class citizens if we kept them here. At least in Vorishal they’d be free to carve out a life that best suits them. Now put your biased aside for this part… what else is Vorishal known for?” Caldir said to an increasingly aloof Yen.  
“Vorishal is the world's only Democracy, each of it’s many City States governing themselves. They have become a beacon of Industrialization, Art, and Culture. A much more suitable home for us Cling instead of this zoo you keep us in.”  
“Alright… thank you Yen.” The Professor said in a patronizing tone. 

“Let's hear from Yiff. Tell us about the Bodge.” Yiff was almost as perky as Professor Caldir. She had her red streaked orange hair clipped back by a small barrette, and she kept her arms awkwardly clutched in front of her abdomen. “Oh yay! I like the Bodge. Okay… so like the Bodge were worried that the humans who had just arrived to Enshi would repeat the same mistakes as the humans on Earth. You know like over industrialization and stuff. So they took a more primitive approach to life here, bio-fusion. Living as one with the land. They aren't completely without modern conveniences, but they use them minimally. They are experts in botany and veterinary studies, and Auroran research show they are of a much denser and hardier physiology. This occurs naturally from their exposure to the harsh environment they choose to live in. I personally love their more tribal aesthetics… and how lucky are they to be surrounded by cute little animals all the time.” Yidiff swooned. 

“I don't know Yiff, some of them gritters will eat you alive…” The Professor joked before gesturing to the other female Cling. “Galo. Tell us about The Banderfell Kingdom.” Galo stood, her long green hair draping over her shoulders, her clothing considerably more human in design than the other Cling, but her voice was soothing a methodical like Keg’s.  
“It is unclear when it was formed, but at some point during the Terra Venture 2’s journey, a group of it’s passengers denounced all Earth based faiths and formed their own: ‘The Call’. When the Venture reached Enshi… the Grand Choir, church of The Call, did not participate in the debates over colonization. Instead they were the first to declare independence and claimed their own territory. The Choir would eventually adopt a monarchy to govern its masses, and over time the township of Banderfell would become the Choir’s principal Kingdom, and thus are all of the Choirs lands considered territory of Banderfell.

“Teachings of the Call are greatly protected by it’s members and as such we have not been able to study it. But it is believed that sometime after coming to Enshi the ideology of the religion changed to best support it’s first leaders. The folk of the Kingdom live lives of immeasurable scrutiny, as service to The Call seems to involve pointing out others lack of service. International relations with Banderfell are strenuous as they detest all whom do not ‘Heed the Call’. I fear if ever Enshi were to have another war… it would revolve around The Kingdom of Banderfell.”

“Very good. Since you bring up war… let's hear about a touchy subject. Jannik, you pulled the short straw, you're the last one. Tell us about Enshi’s first war.” Jannick let out a heavy sigh, and did not immediately rise from his seat. Jannik was of average height and build for a Cling, though his face seemed rounder and more expressive. Of all the subjects to cover today, none of the Cling wanted to talk about the war. “Professor, does it not seem cruel to have a Cling talk about this?” Jannik softly questioned.  
“Of course it is, but Aurorans breed cruelty…” Yen interjected.  
“Yen! Enough!” the Professor practically shouted. 

“The war is Enshi history… which means it’s now Cling history. We don't teach it as a form of ridicule, we teach it to learn from it. To grow from it. As you all must do… grow FROM it. You weren’t even alive during those conflicts but you anchor yourselves down by them. Jannik, the war…” She said authoritatively.

Jannik slowly stood, then collected his thoughts before speaking. “The original Enshi colony, which now lies at the center of Vorishal was actually the center city dome of the Terra Venture 2. It separated from the stations pylon section and landed on the planet's surface. The pylon portion of the station remained in Enshi’s orbit and was renamed The Trust. A few hundred scientist and engineers stayed aboard the Trust with no means to join the others on the surface. This sacrifice was made for the sole purpose of Enshi’s eventual expansion. The people who stayed aboard the Trust knew that their descendants might some day remaster space travel, but much ground work had to be laid before the Trust could produce such technologies. 

“Unfortunately the Trust's energy signature attracted the attention of a space bound race of nomadic scavengers. The Cling.” Jannik could barely spit the words out as his fellow Cling classmates uncomfortably wriggled in their seats. “The Clings fleet came to Enshi in full force and began laying waste to the surface. It is still unknown why they attacked the surface while seemingly avoiding the Trust, speculation suggests they intended on commandeering the Trust after the surface was pillaged, who knows. 

“Without aerial defenses the Nations were ill equipped to protect themselves. Approximately one week after the siege began The Trust finally sprung into action: One of the leading Engineers on board, Professor Anders, reverse engineered all Corithian data on the Power Ranger Program and they quickly created Enshi’s first and only Power Ranger, Ranger Series Bronze. Over the course of eight days Bronze engaged in nonstop planetary battle, and completely annihilated the Cling fleet. Our grandparents were the few Cling that survived in their crashing vessels. Upon learning that Clings were compatible with Enshi atmosphere the Aurorans secretly took in the survivors. First to study but and eventually they granted the survivors limited emancipation. The rest of the world doesn't know we’re alive and would likely call for our eradication should they find out.”

“Correct. You all hold the past so close to heart, as if you were the ones involved in those battles. You can't continue to carry that shame, especially if your children or grand children may finally find freedom here on Enshi one day."  
"Professor," Yen interrupted "If the world found out about us we'd be executed, and the other nations would likely turn on Aurora for hiding us. No Cling here believe we, or our children, will see the world outside of this city." "Perhaps, but I retain hope." The Professor responded "We might have been the victims of that war, but we made questionable decisions during that time too. Remember we didn't know the Cling were nomads, we didn't know that your entire species had come to our new planet. So when Ranger Series Bronze destroyed the bulk of the Cling fleet, and the few ships outside of the battle tried to flee… what did we do?” Toby jumped in to answer “We had Bronze chase them down.”

“That’s right. For fear of those ships returning with reinforcements, we ordered Bronze to destroy any that tried to flee. In retrospective those ships were not apart of the invasion force because they contained civilian Cling, probably hundreds of women and children. If your grandparents hadn't of survived, We would have killed off your entire species. Nothing good came to either side from the war, but we learn from it, and avoid the same mistakes later down the road. So long as you teach your children to grow from these mistakes too.” The professor concluded.

“OK, enough of that." The Professor said with heavy sigh "You all did very well with your presentations, but there was a reason why I covered this topic this week. We all know that Ranger Series Bronze had a massive arsenal available to her, but using those weapons drained the Trust of it’s own power. The Trust and Ranger series Bronze have not been heard of since the last battle some 60 years ago. Well I’ve been authorized to share that tomorrow the Corona Security Force is going to use Doctor Meglin's transporter system to launch the first manned teleportation into the Trust.” The students erupted with excitement. 

“I wonder what they’ll find?”  
“What if they’ve been alive up there all this time?”  
“What if the transporter does not work?”  
"...hopefully they all die." (Yen joked to an in-receptive Jannik)  
“I know, I know… exciting times!” The Professor hollered over the students. “An official announcement will be made to the spire this evening, but our class is one of only two that have been invited to observe.” That bombshell was the unofficial end of class, the remainder of the period was devoted to excited speculation. But Jannik felt uneasy about topic… something just did not feel right.


	2. Fading Hues and Shining Lights

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Auroran's living in Corona are but a small representation of the diverse life styles the people of Enshi have available to them. Experience now: life in a Auroran natural preserve as Nuck takes to his station. Though completely mesmerized with the City Spire he works at the base of, he still finds himself obligated to honor his people's culture and rituals. But the Auroran's machinations seem to be pulling Nuck further and further away from finding balance with his culture and his new exciting life.

Aurora, Corona Natural Preserve

As the sun began to set, Nuck always enjoyed watching the orange and purple hues reflect off of the shiny tower. The Bodge tribes would never embrace something so ostentatious, despite the Auroran’s claims that the Spires have a low impact on the land. Still… Nuck labored for a solid year just to get the opportunity to work at the base of one. Surrounding each City Spire was an Auroran Preserve, manned by Bodge Tribesmen with special talents in cultivating nature. Nuck wanted to see such a preserve and labored endlessly until he could be stationed at one, and the hard work did not disappoint, the view before him a solid testament to that. If the Auroran’s were selling... Nuck was considering buying. 

The Auroran’s valued brains over brawn, but even they knew the Bodge were second to none in all ecological concerns. So after passing the rigorous screening process, Nuck finally earned a contract with the preserve, and truth be told he loved his station a little more than others. The contracts the City Spires worked out with the Bodge tribes were for 6 month rotations, as per the tribe leaders. They didn't want their people to be away from their home lands for too long. Five to twelve tribesmen would live and work in the natural preserves at any given time, each fulfilling a vital role within the camp or necessary field work. Since Nuck possessed no special knowledge, he focused on his physical condition, earning him the position of laborer within this preserve. Originally the goal was to reverse any negative impact the Spires construction had on the local flora and fauna. But now the Bodges daily duties at the preserves mostly consisted of tending to injured wildlife, clearing potential fire hazards, and collecting data for the Spires researchers.

Nuck waited for the beautiful gleam to fade away, before returning to his assignment of collecting the axes and rakes used in the days task of brush clearing. He loaded up the tools into a large wagon cart and hauled it back to the base camp. The camp was comprised of a few large grass and mortar huts tucked beneath a thick canopy of trees. Small lanterns that emitted a dull blue light were scattered along the trails and paths between the huts, a large commotion was coming from the center hut. It was dinner time, and the Bodge contractors were in a particularly upbeat mood. Nuck dragged the cart into the utility hut, then took his shirt off to ring out the sweat, before tucking it into his waistband and headed for the communal hut. A half eaten animal was still being tended on a spit, while soggy greens and other vegetables simmered in a cauldron. No one wore a shirt or shoes and Nuck was the only one in pants. The other contractors wore loincloths, and leg wraps of animal pelts and woven long grass. While working in close proximity to the Spire, they wore clothes and boots to best project confidence with the Auroran’s. They didn't want to reinforce the image of savages that so many bared of them.

The Camp Keeper, an old tribesmen of few words and grey dreadlocks down to the small of his back, ripped a large chunk of meat from the beast on the spit and plopped it into a large leaf then handed it to Nuck. He then used a wooden spoon to scoop some veggies from the cauldron onto his leaf, then rolled the whole thing up and began to feast on it as he took a seat along the ring of benches around the fire. A female and male tribesmen, in full regalia… danced and chanted around the fire while a drummer lulled the totality of the contractor's present, all 10 of them.

The male dancer, glided through the ash covered dirt in a strange acrobatic maneuver, before rising to his feet, inches away from Nuck. The dancer was pale white, with beet red on his ridges from constant exposure to the sun, dirt and ash dusted across his bare abdomen accentuated the naturally muscular physique all Bodge had. His face smudged with neatly painted strips of blue and green war paint. His milky skin, and matted blond hair, within inches of Nuck’s chocolate complexion and bald head… framed a perfect testament to polar opposites, night and day meeting face-to-face.

“Brother Nuck…” the dancer said, still inches away from Nuck, who casually stared back as he continued to chew his leaf roll. “...Your duties be done for the day. Time to rejoin the Tribe.” The dancer said as he ran his fingers across the painted lines on his own face, then transferred the war paint onto Nuck’s glistening but otherwise unsullied visage. “I’m eating.” Nuck commented, taking another bite of his roll. “I don't care.” The dancer replied mischievously. “Tonight… we watch YOU dance.” The dancer said as he took the remainder of Nuck’s roll and handed it to Nuck’s neighbor, before taking his hand and attempting to pull him to his feet.  
Nuck resisted, he was not against tradition, he just didn’t want the attention, but the female dancer came and grabbed his other hand and heaved at him. “You been here 5 months Nuck, and ain't nobody seen you dance yet.” the red headed amazonian woman stated.  
“That’s cause I don't dance so good.” Nuck protested.  
“Nonsense!” The Camp Keeper spat. 

Everyone froze at his words, as age and wisdom were highly respected in Bodge culture… especially when such an elder is deemed leader. Somehow the old man had maneuvered from the spit to the drummer without being seen. And he now stood next to the drummer with the drum in his own hands. “If you be Bodge, den you a dancer. Am not gonna pretend we don see you staring at that ivory tower all day and each night. Her majesty has enthralled you, and you’ve not made any form of communion since you got here. The land bring you here, gives you these sights and these gifts… now you give back. You dance!” And on that decree, the Camper Keeper sat, placed the drum between his legs and began palming out a deep rhythm, and chanting a primitive song. The first drummer added by knocking on the wooden bench with his knuckles and whistling in canto to the keepers song. The four melodies flowed and mixed and created the most visceral pulse to pump throughout the camp.

No one in the camp, Nuck included, had ever seen the Camp Keeper drum before… and the song was frighteningly infectious. The two dancers returned to dancing their feral trots and acrobatic flips while the rest of the tribesmen bobbed to the beat or joined in with some accent chanting. Something came over Nuck... the connection to his people and to the land was a thing that was always praised with the Bodge. It was talked about as if it were a physical tether, but never before had this connection felt so palpable. He stomped out of his boots then dropped to one knee. He took in the contractions of the beat, filled his lungs with the smoke and dust filled air, sealed his eyes then let the land move him. In this trance-like state it was not the dancer that decided the moves or interpreted the music, for them it was the land. As if the very dirty was popping up under their feet and maneuvering them about as it deemed fit. Giving oneself over to the land was a common way to pay tribute, even if it was metaphysical. 

What felt like moments of music and dancing to the group, ended after a few hours. The dancers were sweaty and winded, the Camp Keeper was also short of breath, and everyone else erupted in cheers and wails in celebration of the grand performance. Slowly everyone began to disperse, but the dancers and Nuck went to the wash basin. Being in the presence of nudity was in and of itself not a sexual thing, it was natural, and so Bodge had no hang ups about coed bathing. The three scrubbed and soaked, before settling into the pond-like-basin to just relax. 

“Brother Nuck.” The woman said breaking the silence. “I’m sorry for putting you on the spot.”  
“I’m not…” The male dancer interjected, “Did you see how amazing he was? Why don't you dance more often?”  
“I don't know.” Nuck responded. “It doesn’t come naturally to me. I haven’t found a way to provide communion yet. Nothing feels honorable when I do it.”  
“OK… so if not dancing, how about hunting? Cultivating? Or running?” She asked.  
“I tried, I’m OK at them but they don't feel right.” He answered.  
“And I take it you ain’t the thinking type?” The male asked  
“You mean doctoring, keeping, and mixing… nah, I ain’t so good at them.” He responded.  
“Yeah, neither are we… that’s why we dance.” The man chuckled.

One by one the three dried off and retired to the huts for sleep. Before tonight Nuck was a bit sadden that in one month's time, his contract would end and he’d have to return to his home tribe and once again try to find his place among his people. The idea haunted him… until the Keeper made him dance. The elders are immensely wise, there was always layers of reason to their decisions. The Keeper wasn't just making Nuck contribute or pay homage to the land, he was rekindling Nuck’s connection to his home. For the first time since being at the preserve, Nuck went to sleep reminiscing about home. 

The next morning  
City Spire Corona

The morning went as usual as any despite the eagerness that saturated the air. The entire Spire, and many others throughout Aurora were on pins and needles awaiting the day's expedition into the Trust. Jannik met with the rest of his class and Professor Caldir gathered them and led them through the Spire halls. Each spire was the size of a small City, housing five to eight thousand occupants. Some compartments of the Spire could feel a bit cramped at times, but the main passage ways and lifts scattered about them were often pretty spacious. As the class got onto one of the massive lifts and began the ascent to the mission lab, Caldir took a moment to quiz her students. “So who here is familiar with Dr. Meglin’s transporter?”

“Oh... I am!” Toby answered, when the Professor gestured for him to carry on, he told them what he know. “Dr Meglin applied atom splitting technology to produce a man made Einstein-Rosen Bridge. They’ve had a 100 over 100 success rating transporting varied items, including biological material, between Corona and other Spires.”  
“That’s right.” The Professor acknowledged.  
“But Professor…” Galo said slowly raising her hand. “What if the containment mechanics fail. This entire Spire, even half the globe could be consumed.”  
“Oh Galo…” The professor playfully shook her head. “The utmost of care was taken into the construction of this device. It never would have made it to testing, let alone real world application if the Council did not believe it to be foolproof.”  
“Great… the hubris of these elitist humans is going to kill us all.” Yen quietly huffed, before Jannick silenced him with a nudge. 

When the lift reached their desired level it was a short walk to the lab where the expedition was launching from. The room was brimming with personnel. Numerous technicians were tending to various terminals littered around a large pad in the center of four crescent shaped pillars. The class was guided to a proto-screen barrier where they would join another class in observing the launch from behind the screens safety. Flanking there barrier screen was another with a number of the Auroran Nations Council of Leaders. On one side of the pad, a group of security personnel were dressing down in environmental suits, and arming up with varied weapons, kits, and tools. Across from them another security team was setting up defensive weapons and containment units… in the eventuality something came back through the transporter that was not welcome. 

“Ok Major Henrik, what are your objectives again?” Dr. Meglin asked as he reviewed his technicians work. He was a squat, middle aged, man with salt and pepper hair and thick spectacles. “Come on Doc, I’m a professional here. Don’t patronize me.” The mid 20-something year old Major huffed. He was fit, more fit than most as few Auroran’s put any stake in physical conditioning. He is mostly human/asian ethnicity, grey eyed, neatly groomed, short black hair, razor sharp features and ruggedly handsome. All topped off with a tiny scar splitting one of his eyebrows. His person radiates authority, and that authority breeds respect or even fear in many of the Spire citizens. A helpful trait to possess for the Spires head of security. 

“Please Major, humor us.” One of the heavy set Council Leaders suggested from behind their proto-barrier. With a slightly apologetic glance at the Council member, Henrik began announcing his team's objectives as he helped one of his team members strap into their environmental suit. “Alright team! For review… Our objectives are as follows: Primary, assuming there is no life aboard the station, we are to recover The Trust data logs. Secondary, ascertain the condition of the Station. Is she capable of producing life support, power, etcetera. Objective number three… find the Ranger Series Bronze Morpher.” The announcement of the third objective sent tingles through everyone present. After today the people of Enshi might be in possession of the instrument that saved the entire planet.  
“Very good Major. Now audio and visual communication will be down so long as the station is without power, that being said this battery powered transponder is capable of sending a single signal, with only a delay of 26 seconds. Use it to notify us to re-open the transporter bridge.” The Doctor explained as he handed the Major a remote control sized device with a single button on it. With a nod, Henrik took the device then continued suiting up with his men. 

When the team was done preparing they gathered on the pad, and awaited transport. “Ladies and Gentlemen,” Dr. Meglin addressed the observers. “For better or worse, we are finally launching our first recovery mission to The Trust. Councilor… with your permission?” He said toward the Leaders taking cover behind the proto-barrier. “Proceed Doctor.” The heavy set council member permitted. And with that Dr. Meglin and his technicians began milling away at the various computer terminals littered about the room. The whir of energy building up washed over the lab, and a mechanical voice began to countdown from five, and on zero… the team vanished into strobing particle cloud, and flashed upward on a beam of light. From within the lab it just seemed like a tiny explosion of light had whiffed into the ceiling, but from miles off a beam of light could be seen zipping skyward from the Corona Spire. 

If the other Spires didn't already know of the mission, and were not eagerly awaiting the reports to roll in, they surely would have been alerted by the phenomenon. As the Bodge contractors at the Spires base suddenly were. The flash and heavy boom spooked the majority of them like a wild herd catching wind of a nearby predator, but not Nuck. Curiosity and awe locked his eyes on the sky. He watched the beam shear into the heavens… it climbed so high it appeared to curve, until it narrowed to nothing. When it was gone, Nuck had to contain the trembling his body suddenly became afflicted with. His heart raced, his breath shallow… he wanted to run straight to the Spire door and demand answers, but his fellow contractors were beginning to panic at the uncertainty of what just happened. Unsure if the Spire was under attack, if they were in danger, they all elected to return to camp. Nuck could do nothing else but join them.


End file.
